Love
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Mamori Anezaki dan Hiruma Youichi jadian! Devil Bat gempar! Tertarik? Review :D Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol 'back' :D Tertarik tapi enggak mau review? Fav XD *maksa banget* Tidak Tertarik tapi mau review? Ampun, jangan flame DX


**Love**

**Fandom : Eyeshield 21**

**Disclamer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Genre : Humor Romance, maybe :D**

**Warning : abal, gaje, g' menarik, typo bertebaran, ooc, judul pasaran g' kreatif T.Y**

**Summary : Mamori Anezaki dan Hiruma Youichi jadian! Devil Bat gempar!**

**A/N : Haloo salam kenal, saya author baru difandom ini atau kata lain saya lagi menjelajah beberapa fandom XD**

**Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo gaje, abal, g' menarik dan lain-lain. Kalau ada kesamaan saya mohon ma'af tapi ini bener2 karya saya murni. Dan ini reupload dari facebook saya. Silahkan membaca :D**

**Tertarik? Review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol 'back' :D**

**Tertarik tapi enggak mau review? Fav XD *maksa banget***

**Tidak Tertarik tapi mau review? Ampun, jangan flame DX**

**Enjoy reading :D**

Musim panas akhirnya segera berakhir. Di Demon diadakan acara 'Hanabi' sebagai penutupan musim panas. Angin dingin musim gugur mulai terasa. Membuat kulit begidik dingin. Begitulah yang dirasakan ke tiga orang ini. Seorang gadis berambut darkblue, ditemani dua pemuda berambut coklat. Mereka berdiri tak jauh dari pusat keramaian.

Mereka masih setia menunggu rekan mereka tiba.  
"Mereka lama sekali!" keluh seorang gadis berambut biru.  
"Tenang pasti sebentar lagi." Kata laki-laki berambut coklat yg berdiri disampingnya .  
"Ah, itu kak Mamori." kata laki-laki yg mirip dengan monyet*ditabok Monta pake gedebok pisang*  
"Mamo-_nee _sini." teriak Suzuna, si gadis _rollerblade_.  
"Ma'af ya menunggu lama." Seorang gadis berambut merah bata menghampiri mereka. Dia menunduk berkali-kali merasa bersalah. Sedangkan mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum memaklumi. Mengingat pekerjaan _manager_ yang –entah mengapa menjadi- spratan.  
"Waaaaaah… Mamo-_nee-san_ terlihat cantik dengan kimono itu." puji Sena Kobayakawa, pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu.  
"Terima kasih." balas Mamori dengan senyum manis andalannya.  
"Waaaaaah….kak Mamori sangat cantik,MAX…!."tambah Monta dengan penuh semangat tak lupa dengan buah pisang yang dia genggam.  
"Hahaha… jangan terlalu memuji." Kata Mamori kini warna wajahnya menjadi merona, karena banyak pujian.  
"Oya ngomng-ngomong dimana You-_nii_ …?"Tanya Suzuna menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap pemuda tinggi berambut spike pirang akan segera menampakkan diri.  
"Mungkin sebentar lagi… ah itu dia." Kata Mamori sebari menujuk sesosok laki-laki yg memakai kimono hitam. Berjalan dengan tenang.  
"You-_nii_ sini… " Teriak Suzuna.  
"Oh ternyata kalian disini ya teri-teri sialan."kata Hiruma sarkatis sambil berjalan mendekati teman-temannya . Tak lupa seringai setan yang terus terpampang dibibirnya.  
"Ayo kita berangkat!" teriak Suzuna dengan semangat 45 yg membara.*lebay*  
'Ah sial gara-gara setan itu aku jadi tidak bisa berduaan dengan Mamori.' batin Monta mengunyah pisangnya dengan perasaan kesal.  
"Sena Monta cepat."Ajak Suzuna melambaikan tangannya.  
"Eh tunggu kami." Teriak Sena dan mulai mengejari gadis berambut biru itu.  
"kami duluan ya Mamo-_nee_ You-_nii_ nikmati festivalnya _bye-bye_."kata Suzuna sambil melambaikan tangannya pada dua sejoli yang masih terbengong.  
"Mereka kenapa..?" Tanya Mamori bingung  
"Manaku tahu ayo cepat jalan _manager_."balas Hiruma dingin *kayak es batu*.  
"I..iya."Hiruma dan Mamori pun mulai memasuki tempat festival.  
"Waaaah… disini rame sekali," gumam Mamori kagum. Matanya berbinar.  
"Tentu saja," balas Hiruma dingin*again*.  
"Kau mau permen kapas Hiruma…?"Tanya Mamori tersenyum manis, berharap Hiruma terpancing dengan rayuan matanya (?).  
"Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis tau." Sanggah Hiruma cepat dan kembali berjalan.  
"tunggu disini ya," Mamori sepertinya tak mendengarkan perkataan Hiruma. Dengan santai dia pergi ke stand yang menjual permen kapas.  
"Hei, ma-manager!" cegah Hiruma. Namun saya Mamori keburu kabur.  
Beberapa saat kemudian.  
"ini untukmu," Mamori menyodorkan sebuah permen kapas berwarna pink yang kelihatannya sangat lembut kepada Hiruma.  
"Sudahku bilang aku tidak suka yang manis-manis!" Bantah Hiruma sang kapten tim neraka.  
"Benar kau tidak mau mau?" Mamori meyakinkan pendengarannya.  
"Tidak!"  
"Yang benar? Ini enak sekali loh Hiruma." Mamori kembali meyakinkan Hiruma. Dan mendobrak pertahanan hati Hiruma.  
"Sudahku bilang berapa kali, aku tidak mau!" bentak Hiruma, yang tak sadar dengan suasana. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Hiruma mendelik, pandangan berpasang mata pun lenyap.  
"Buka mulutmu,"paksa Mamori. Masih ngeyel aja Mamori.  
"Kau itu apa-apaan sih _manager_ sialan!" elak Hiruma.  
"Cepat buka mulutmu,"paksa Mamori -lagi-.  
"Aku tidak mau!" tegas Hiruma untuk kesekian kalinya.  
"Buka!" buka Mamori namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja.  
"Cerewmph…." Akhirnya usaha bersilat lidah Mamori meraih hasil. Permen kapas yang manis itu sudah berpindah tempat dimulut Hiruma.  
"Enakkan..?"Tanya Mamori dengan wajah tak berdosa.  
"Berani-beraninya kau,"geram Hiruma, memalingkan wajahnya. Memerah mungkin.  
"Hahaha lihat bibirmu sampai belepotan."  
"hn..?" tanya Hiruma seadanya.  
"Siniku bersihkan,"kata Mamori sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tas jinjingnya.  
**~Sena Suzuna Monta side~**  
"Eh Suzuna kenapa kau menyuruh kami ke semak-semak?"tanya Sena polos yang tak mengerti apa maksud dari perbuatan si _cheerleader_ itu.  
"Iya kenapa..?" Monta ikut-ikutan. Monta blo'on-dibantai sekawanan gorila-.  
"SSSsssttt… kalian diam saja,"bisik Suzuna.

**Jepreet**

"Fufufu mereka mesra sekali." Kekeh Suzuna, dia berseringai layaknya setan yang telah membelokkan jalan seorang umat (?).  
"Hah…?" Monta yg tak tahu masalahnya bingung dengan tingkah polah Suzuna yg mencurigakan.  
"Sudah kuduga,"ujar Sena pasrah.  
"Kenapa Sena ?" Monta dengan polosnya masih saja bertanya.  
"Kau lihat sendiri saja," kata Sena sambil menujuk kearah Hiruma dan Mamori.  
Monta mengikuti arah jari Sena. Alangkah terkejutnya dia. "Aaaaaargh… kenapa setan itu selalu beruntung!"umpat monta kesal sembari mangacak-acak rambutnya.  
"Sudahlah Mon-mon kalau bukan jodoh jangan ditangisin." sindir Suzuna sarkatis.  
**~End Sena Suzuna Monta side~**  
**~Hiruma Mamori side~**  
"Manager hentikkan!"perintah Hiruma.  
"Kau diam saja,"kata Mamori sambil mengusap bibir Hiruma dengan sapu tangannya."Sekarang sudah bersih,"kata mamori sambil tersenyum kearah Hiruma. Seperti seorang ibu yang sedang membersihkan sisa makanan dibibir anaknya.  
"Terima kasih ya manager,"balas Hiruma dengan muka sedikit memerah  
"Sama-sama, ngomong-ngomong mereka pada kemana ya..?"  
"Manaku tau, cepat jalan,"  
"Kemana..?"  
"Terserah kau saja," mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sebelum Mamori berhenti.  
"Waaaaah… lihat Hiruma bonekanya lucu sekali," mata Mamori berbinar malihat apa yang dia lihat.  
"Kekeke kau seperti anak kecil saja manager,"  
"Biarin,"kata Mamori sambil meleletkan lidahnya.  
"Kau mau itu ya?"Tanya Hiruma.  
"Aah enggak kok," Mamori memalingkan mukanya.  
"Tunggu disini,"  
"Kau mau kemana..?"  
"Kau tunggu disitu saja,"kata Hiruma bergegas pergi meninggalkan Mamori.  
Beberapa saat kemudian  
"Tangkap ini,"kata Hiruma sambil melemparkan suatu bungkusan yg mencurigakan.  
"Eeh…apa ini,?"  
"Kau lihat sendiri saja,"kemudian Mamori membuka bungkusan itu dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.  
"Waaaaaaah…terima kasih Hiruma,"kata Mamori yg spontan memeluk Hiruma*cie-cie cuit-cuit*  
"Hey manager tolong lepaskan aku," binggo! Wajah Hiruma memarah seperti tomat.  
"Eh maaf,"Mamori blushing sambil melepas pelukannya.  
**~Disisi lain~**  
"Fufufu….posisi yg menarik,"seringai jahil mulai tersungging dibibir Suzuna*jepreeet*  
"Aaaargh setan itu,"umpat Monta mengacak-acak rambunya.  
**~Hiruma Mamori side~**  
"Kekeke apa kau tahu manager, aku tak Cuma asal-asalan membeli boneka itu tapi itu ada maknanya," Hiruma terdiam sejenak, menunggu respon Mamori.  
"Maknanya apa?" tanya Mamori antusias.  
"Bahwa sekarang hatiku ingin mengatakan yang dibawa boneka sialan itu,"Hiruma blushing  
"Hn..?" kemudian perlahan-lahan Mamori membaca sebuah tulisan yg ada dihati berwarna pink itu," 'I LOVE YOU'."semburat pink mulai nampak dipipi Mamori."I love you too"bisik Mamori  
"Kekeke.."  
**~Sena Suzuna Monta side~**  
"Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan..?"Tanya Suzuna penasaran.  
"Manaku tau,"balas Sena.  
**~End SenaSuzuMonta side~**  
to be continue

Terima kasih bagi yang sudag baca. Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya yang saya publis di fandom ini. Terima kasih yang review. Terima kasih silent readers yang mau baca. Terima kasih yang udah liat link ini di 'archive' **Eyeshield 21**. Arigato untuk semuanya *peluk-peluk*

Akhir kata :D

Review


End file.
